blue fox
by raditya2403
Summary: setelah gagal menghentikan sasuke di lembah akhir, naruto diusir dari konohagakure no sato. Tetapi dia bertemu seseorang yang berkata akan membuatnya menjadi kuat./bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Blue fox**

Genre- adventure

Comedy

Rated- T

Diclaimer- ``naruto`` masashi kishimoto

Pair- narutoX?

Warning!- gaje

Abal

Ooc

AU

Typo

Strongbutnotgodlike!-naru

Smart!-naru

SKS

Kecepatan alur melebihi kecepatan mobil F1!

Summary- setelah gagal menghentikan sasuke di lembah akhir, naruto diusir dari konohagakure no sato. Tetapi dia bertemu seseorang yang berkata akan membuatnya menjadi kuat./bad summary.

(A/N: haloo..., ketemu lagi dengan author paling ganteng sedunia*wooooo**tepuk tangan*. Fic lain belum kelar ini udah buat yang baru lagi. Yah mau gmana lagi. Tiba-tiba muncul ide buat fic kayak gini. Gak usah banyak cingcong silahkan baca fic baru ane ini kalo ada kemiripan sama fic lain ato cacat ane minta maaf.)

''ice age'' pembicaraan/jutsu

 **''** **ice age''** pembicaraan bijuu

'ice age' pikiran

 **'** **ice age'** pikiran bijuu

Ra seneng ra usah moco.

Disebuah desa yang terlihat sangat damai. pepohonan hijau tumbuh dengan sangat lebat dipinggiran desa tersebut, langit cerah berawan. Dan burung burung berterbangan diantara hutan desa yang kita sebut sebagai konohagakure no sato.

Tetapi, jika dilihat lebih dekat. Tepatnya disebuah gedung dengan kanji `HI` raksasa terdapat suara teriakan dari banyak orang.

''uzumaki naruto kau harus bertaggung jawab atas kepergian pewaris klan uchiha, uchiha sasuke!'' teriak seorang yang berperawakan gendut yang merupakan salah satu student council.

''dasar bocah iblis!, kau sudah menghancurkan desa 11 tahun yang lalu sekarang kau telah membuat uchiha terakhir meninggalkan desa!'' teriak yang lain.

''diam!, disini akulah yang akan memutuskan apakah uzumaki naruto akan tinggal atau tetap berada dikonohagakure!'' teriak seorang wanita berambut pirang yang dikenal sebagai godaime hokage, Tsunade senju.

Sementara yang kini tengah dibicarakan berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk.

''bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan voting?, berdebat seperti ini tak akan menyelesaikan masalah ini...'' ucap danzo.

''baiklah, kita akan mengadakan voting untuk uzumaki naruto. Apakah dia akan tinggal atau pergi.''.

''dia adalah salah satu sahabat anakku jadi aku memilih untuk tinggal'' ucap tsume inuzuka.

''usir!'' teriak salah satu council berbadan gendut.

''aku memilih untuk tinggal.'' Ucap shibi aburame.

''usir'' kata miharu.

''tinggal'' kata homura menyebabkan seluruh orang disana menatapnya.

''aku tak memiliki kebencian padanya lagipula aku hanya melihatnya sebagai bocah biasa.'' Ucapnya membuat naruto yang tadi tertunduk mengangkat wajahnya, dan melihat kalu homura kini tengah tersenyum menatapnya.

''usir'' balas danzo

''tinggal'' kata inoichi yamanaka.

''usir''

''tinggal'' jawab choza

''usir''

''tinggal'' ucap shikaku sembari menguap

''usir.''

''biaklah, hasil akhirnya akan berada ditangan hiashi hyuuga-san'' kata tsunade

''aku memilih untuk...usir'' jawabnya dengan nada datar

''kalau begitu, sudah diputuskan kalau uzumaki naru-!''

Brak!.

Tsunade menggebrak mejanya dengan kedua tanganya hingga meja itu hancur.

''aku tak bisa menerima ini!. Seharusnya uchiha sasuke yang disalahkan atas semua masalah ini!'' kata tsunade emosi.

''tapi bagaimanapun juga kau tetap kalah dan uzumaki naruto harus diberhentikan dari pekerjaan ninjanya dan meninggalkan desa!'' kata danzo dengan seringai yang hampir tak terlihat.

''tapi-!?''."cukup!''.

Semua orang yang berada didalam gedung hokage mengarahkan pengelihatan mereka pada naruto.

''baiklah, aku akan menerima hukuman yang diberikan desa padaku.'' Katanya dan tsunade beserta orang yang melindunginya tadi melebarkan matanya.

''baiklah, kalau begitu. Uzumaki naruto akan diberhentikan dari pekerjaan ninja dan..., diusir dari konohagakure no sato.'' Kata tsunade sembari menahan kemarahanya.

Skip time.

''naruto apa kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan!'' teriak tsunade pada anak angkatnya tersebut.

''apa kau menyerah pada impianmu untuk menjadi hokage!''.

''hah..., baa-chan, tenanglah.''.

''bagaimana aku bisa tenang _bodoh_!'' kata tsunade sembari menekan kata _bodoh_ pada naruto.

''mungkin aku tidak akan bisa menjadi hokage, tapi masih banyak yang bisa kulakukan. Lagipula jika aku tetap berada disini para warga tetap akan membenciku jadi aku akan pergi dari desa ini.'' Kata naruto sembari tersenyum sedih.

''dan jika aku tetap berada didesa ini aku tidak akan menemukan kebenaran tentang kedua orang tuaku.'' Ucapan naruto itu membuat mata tsunade melebar.

''kau..sudah...mengetahuinya?''.

Dan naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

''aku mengetahui ini dari kyuubi'' dan lagi lagi ucapan naruto membuat tsunade kembali melebarkan matanya.

''k-kyuubi!?''

''aku akan menjelaskanya..., ini dimulai beberapa tahun yang lalu''.

''beberapa tahun!, jadi selama ini kau menyembunyikan fakta bahwa kau telah mengetahui identitas orang tuamu!''.

''ya..., aku memang seorang aktor yang hebat bukan?'' katanya dengan nada bercanda.

''cukup bercandanya!, ceritakan yang sebenarnya.'' Bentak tsunade.

''baiklah...''

Flashback

7 years ago..

 _''_ _bocah nakal!, kembalilah"._

 _"_ _kau seharusnya dibunuh oleh yondaime-sama!''._

 _"_ _sekarang kita akan melakukan tugas yang yondaime-sama berikan kepada kita!, bunuh iblis itu!''._

 _Bocah iblis yang bisa kita sebut naruto hanya bisa pasrah bersiap untuk menghadapi kematianya._

 _'_ _apa ini akhirku?, apa aku akan mati?. Padahal aku belum mewujudkan mimpiku...,'._

 _Tapi sebelum para warga membunuh naruto. Muncul anbu membubarkan warga dan mengirim naruto kerumah sakit._

 ** _''_** ** _sungguh ironi..., seorang anak yang seharusnya dianggap oleh pahlawan malah diperlakukan selayaknya sampah yang tak berguna...''_** _suara berat terdengar dikepala naruto._

 _''_ _!''._

 _Naruto dengan cepat membuka matanya dan melihat kalau dia berada disebuah tempat yang mirip saluran pembuangan._

 ** _''_** ** _disini..., gaki''_** _. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya menuju kearah suara itu terdengar._

 _Dan diapun melihat sebuah jeruji besi raksasa berjejer layaknya sebuah pintu penjara._

 _Dan kemudian muncul sesosok rubah raksasa berwarna oranye dengan sembilan ekor menari-nari dibelakanganya._

 _''_ _ **akhirnya kau datang.., heh... gaki!''**_

 _''_ _kau..., aku tebak kau adalah kyuubi no yoko yang terkuat dari kesembilan bijuu, apa aku benar?''._

 _Dan kyuubi pun yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa kecil._ _ **''kau benar gaki, darimana kau tahu kalau aku adalah kyuubi no yoko''**_ _._

 _''_ _mudah, hanya ada satu bijuu yang menyerang desa ini beberapa tahun lalu. Yaitu kau kyuubi.''ucapnya dengan tenang._

 ** _''_** ** _tak kusangka kalau kau lumayan pintar. Kukira kau adalah seorang bocah autis dan bodoh. tapi rupanya pikiranku salah ya?''_** _._

 _''_ _aku hanya melakukan itu hanya untuk pengalihan. Jika mereka tahu kalau aku pintar bisa-bisa aku akan diawasi anbu seumur hidupku, hanya karena berpikir kalau aku akan melakukan rencana balas dendam karena perlakuan para warga padaku.'' Kata naruto santai._

 ** _''_** ** _kau pintar gaki, jadi kenapa kau tidak membalaskan dendamu pada para warga bodoh itu, Mereka terus menerus memanggilmu bocah iblis. Apa kau tidak merasa marah'' kata kyuubi_**

 _''_ _untuk apa aku marah pada mereka. Mereka hanya tidak mengetahui mana yang `wadah` dan mana yang `isi`''_

 _Kyuubipun yang mendengar itupun terkejut sebelum menunjukan seringai ganasnya._

 ** _''_** ** _kau benar benar menggelitik rasa minatku bocah. sebagai hadiahnya, aku akan memberitahumu tentang orang tuamu''_** _._

 _''_ _k-kau mengetahui tentang orang tuaku?'' kata naruto cepat._

 ** _''_** ** _tentu saja aku mengetahuinya. Karena dialah yang menyegelku kedalam dirimu''_** _ucapnya._

 _''_ _orang tuaku yang menyegelmu kedalam diriku...?, t-tunggu sebentar...!''._

 _Inilah reaksi yang ditunggu oleh kyuubi._

 _''_ _dari sepengetahuanku orang yang menyegel kyuubi adalah minato namikaze, yondaime hokage!. M-mungkinkah...''._

 ** _''_** ** _ya gaki, orang tuamu adalah minato namikaze sang yondaime hokage dan kushina uzumaki''_** _._

 _''_ _t-tapi kalau aku anak mereka.., k-kenapa mereka menyegelmu kedalam diriku''._

 ** _''_** ** _mereka tak punya pilihan lain gaki. Waktu itu seorang uchiha mengontrolku menggunakan genjutsu sharingan mereka. Dan mengontrolku untuk menghancurkan desa..''_**

 _Skip (pasti dah tahu ceritanya)_

 _''_ _jadi..., itu yang sebenarnya terjadi...''._

 ** _''_** ** _ya gaki,... dan...maaf.., karena aku kau jadi sendirian, dibenci dan hampir dibunuh...''_** _._

 _Narutopun yang mendengar permintaan maaf dari kyuubi pun shok._

 _'_ _WHAAT!, kyuubi no yoko. Bijuu terkuat. Meminta maaf padaku?, seorang manusia?..., aku senang sekali...' kata naruto sembari menangis air mata anime._

 ** _''_** ** _AKU MENDENGAR ITU GAKI!''_** _kata kyuubi mengaggetkan naruto._

 _''_ _maaf, aku hanya senang karena ada orang yang mau berbicara padaku selama ini.'' Kata naruto sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal._

 ** _''_** ** _dan gaki..., bisa kau ganti pemandangan disini rasanya aku akan mual bila aku tidur didalam saluran pembuangan...hueekk!''_** _kata kyuubi sembari memperagakan gaya orang yang sedang mual dengan sangat mengkhayati._

 _Narutopun sweatdrop melihat tingkah sang bijuu._

 _''_ _baiklah...,''_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _''_ _bagaimana caranya?''_

 _Gubrakk!._

 ** _''_** ** _kau itu bodoh atau pura pura bodoh gaki!''_** _._

 _"_ _hah?, aku Cuma gak tahu kenapa situ marah marah!'' naruto balas berteriak._

 ** _''_** ** _hah..., cukup bayangkan pakai imajinasimu.., IMAJINASI''_** _kata kyuubi sembari membentuk pelangi dari kedua tanganya yang membuat spongebob menangis bahagia._

 _''_ _baiklah''._

 _Tak beberapa lama kemudian tempat yang sebelumnya mirip got rumah author, berubah menjadi sebuah hutan pohon sakura dengan sebuah danau besar ditengahnya. Tetapi segel hakke fuin tetap ada, hanya saja ruang gerak untuk kyuubi lebih besar._

 ** _''_** ** _ini lebih baik...''_** _._

 _''_ _baiklah sebaiknya aku harus segera bangun sebelum jii-jii menyuruh para dokter untuk mengoprasiku'' kata naruto sebelum menghilang meninggalkan kyuubi yang kembali tidur._

 _Flashback end_.

''jadi itulah yang terjadi''.

''hah..., kau benar benar anak yang merepotkan naruto...'' kata tsunade sembari mendesah.

''hmmm, apa kau tertular sifat shikamaru yang selalu berkata `merepotkan` baa-chan'' ucap naruto sembari menyeringai kecil.

Tsunade mendengus.''tentu saja tidak baka''.

''jadi, kapan kau akan pergi naruto?'' tanya tsunade lagi.

''besok''.''BESOK!?'' tsunade berteriak didepan muka naruto.

''apa itu tidak terlalu cepat!''.''tidak.., akan lebih baik kalau aku segera meninggalkan konoha '' Naruto berkata sembari duduk disebuah kursi kayu yang berada didekat mereka, dan tak lama kemudian tsunadepun ikut bergabung dan duduk disampingnya.

''apa kau ingat, ketika kau menantangku bertarung waktu itu..?'' tanya tsunade.

''ya, aku mengingatnya'' balas naruto.

''waktu itu.., aku merasa kalau menjadi hokage adalah bodoh, tapi...kau, kau menyadarkan aku untuk terpaku pada masa laluku naruto, masa dimana aku kehilangan DAN dan nawaki...'' tsunade kembali mengenang sosok adik dan kekasihnya tersebut.

''kau melindungiku dari kekejaman orochimaru waktu itu..., kau tahu.., aku sangat senang memiliki seorang anak angkat seperti dirimu...''.

''aku juga sangat senang memiliki ibu sepertimu, meskipun aku kurang menyukai hobimu berjudi dan minum itu...'' balas naruto.

''hah..., kau memang anak yang bodoh naruto..,'' tsunade menghentikan perkataanya sebelum melanjutkanya kembali.'' Tapi..., karena kebodohanmu itulah yang membuatku menyayangimu.''

Tanpa menunggu lama tsunade langsung memeluk naruto dan mengecup keningnya.

'' ya..., aku memang anakmu yang bodoh..., kaa-chan''.

Skip time

Next morning.

Konoha gate

Pada hari dimana naruto akan meninggalkan konoha, seluruh rookie, tsunade beserta shizune datang digerbang untuk mengantar kepergian naruto dari desa.

Dan merekapun tak menyangka kalau konoha dengan teganya mengusir naruto dari desa dan reaksinya pun bermacam-macam, mulai dari kiba, dia mengamuk dan berusaha untuk meninju salah seorang council, tetapi gagal karena kurenai menghalanginya. Neji pun bersikap semakin dingin pada hiashi setelah mendengar kalau hiashilah orang yang menginginkan naruto keluar dari desa. Shikamaru, dia berhenti mengambil misi dan mengurung diri dikamar. Dan masih banyak lagi.

''baiklah.., kurasa kita perlu mengucapkan salam perpisahan.'' Kata naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana.

chouji yang tadi berdiri didekat shikamaru mulai mendekat dan memberikan sebuah tas yang lumayan besar pada naruto.

''apa ini?'' kata naruto dengan pandangan bingung.

''ini adalah cup ramen _limited edition_ , yang kusimpan, makanlah ini jika kau lapar naruto'' jawab chouji.

Setelah chouji mundur kini giliran tenten memberikan dua buah gulungan. ''ini adalah kunai, shuriken terbaik yang keluargaku buat. Gunakan ini bila kau membutuhkanya''

''ini adalah buku tentang seluruh negara elemental. Gunakan ini agar kau tidak tersesat'' kata shino sembari memberikan sebuah buku yang sangat tebal.

Dan kakashi pun berjalan menuju naruto. ''naruto ini adalah koleksi icha icha-ku, terimalah ini dan jadilah seorang pria...!'' kata kakashi dengan senyum mesum, dan akhirnya mendapat jitakan dari kurenai.

''heh!, untuk apa kalian mengantar iblis itu?, lebih baik kalian tendang pantatnya dari sini!'' kata seorang chuunin desa.

''baiklah, setelah ini ayo kita rayakan kepergian ibl-!''.''gatsuga!''

Blar!

Sebelum sang chuunin itu menyelesaikan perkataanya, kiba dan akamaru telah menggatsuganya.

''jangan hina temanku, brengsek!''.

''sudahlah kiba, biarkan saja.'' Kata naruto mencoba menenangkan kiba

''APA!, dia telah menghinamu, memanggilmu iblis dan kau malah membelanya!?''.

''sudahlah.., tenang kiba'' kata shino.

Setelah kiba tenang dan chuunin itu dibawa kerumah sakit, narutopun meninggalkan konoha dengan satu tujuan nami no kuni.

Nami no kuni, adalah perbatasan antara kirigakure dan konohagakure. Nami nokuni adalah sebuah desa yang sebelumnya naruto pernah menyelamatkanya, dari seorang pengusaha licik. Nami no kuni, adalah tempat dia bertemu seseorang yang telah menunjukan padanya arti kekuatan, Yuuki haku.

Kejadian itu terjadi ketika tim 7 sedang melakukan misi rank-C yang malah berubah menjadi bencana. Mereka dihadang oleh seorang _missing-nin_ asal kirigakure, momochi zabuza

Waktu itu kakashi bertarung melawan zabuza, dan zabuza ditangkap oleh seorang _hunter-nin_.

Naruto bertemu dengan haku dihutan ketika naruto beristirahat setelah menjalani latihan.

Haku mengajari naruto apa arti sebuah kekuatan yaitu, kekuatan untuk melindungi.

Setelah berpisah tim 7 kembali bertemu dengan zabuza dan sama seperti laga yang pertama dia melawan kakashi.

Dan kinipun naruto dan sasuke melawan _hunter-nin_ yang ternyata adalah haku.

Naruto sedikit lepas kendali ketika melihat sasuke menggunakan tubuhnya untuk melindunginya dari serangan haku.

Dan ketika zabuza sedang terpojok kini giliran haku datang untuk melindunginya dari serangan kakashi.

Tak lama setelah kematian haku, muncul gato beserta ratusan bandit dibelakangnya.

Gato menertawakan kegagalan zabuza untuk membunuh tazuna.

Dan gatopun juga mengejek haku karena kematianya.

Mendengar itupun zabuza naik pitam dia meminjam kunai naruto dan mulai membabat habis ratusan bandit tersebut.

Dan setelah membunuh gato beserta anak buahnya, zabuza menyusul haku dan meminta agar jasadnya ditidurkan disamping jasad haku.

Dan setelah kejadian itu. Jembatan yang dibangun oleh tazunapun, dinamai _great naruto bridge_.

Kembali pada naruto yang kini telah mencapai sebuah hutan yang sangat lebat. Karena cuaca yang buruk narutopun memutuskan untuk istirahat disebuah pohon.

Normal P.O.V

''nak, daripada kau tiduran disitu, kenapa kau tidak datang kerumahku saja?'' ucap seorang kakek kakek berambut perak berjenggot.

''eh'' kata naruto terkejut karena tiba-tiba orang datang dan menawarkan tumpangan padanya.

''namaku silver rayleigh, siapa namamu?'' kata rayleigh

''uzumaki naruto''

''uzumaki?, sudah lama aku tak mendengar nama itu. _Whatever_ , ayo ikuti aku'' kata rayleigh

Skip

Rayleigh home

'' baiklah, sekarang bisa kau ceritakan kenapa kau sampai meringkuk dipohon seperti janin'' tanya rayleigh

Dan narutopun menceritakan kejadian dari pertarunganya dengan sasuke hingga diusir dari konoha

''hah, aku merasa kasihan padamu..., hmm, bagaimana kalau aku melatihmu'' tawar rayleigh pada naruto

' _haruskah aku menerimanya kyuubi?'_

 ** _'_** ** _terserah kau gaki, aku tak melihat niat buruk pada dirinya'_** balas kyuubi

''baiklah, aku akan menerima tawaranmu'' kata naruto

''pilihan yang bagus, dan mulai dari sekarang panggil aku sensei!''.''ha`i sensei!''.

Setelah menerima tawaran dari rayleigh narutopun mulai berlatih dibawah bimbingan rayleigh. Narutopun diajarkan untuk menggunakan haki.

''Haki adalah kekuatan yang terpendam dalam diri setiap manusia, _naluri_ , _semangat juang_ , dan _kekuatan untuk memaksa_. Itu semua adalah sensasi yang sudah pasti manusia miliki. Tapi, hampir _sebagian besar manusia tidak menyadari kekuatan itu. Atau mungkin mereka menghabiskan hidupnya untuk menarik keluar kekuatan itu, tapi tetap tak bisa._

Dan kau telah menjadi orang beruntung naruto, kau telah berhasil menarik keluar kekuatan itu.'' Kata rayleigh pada naruto.

''baik, aku tak akan mengecewakanmu rayleigh-sensei!'' kata naruto semangat

Skip time

2 years later...

Disebuah hutan yang sangat lebat terdapat seorang pemuda berambut blonde sedang berhadapan dengan seorang kakek berambut keperakkan

''kau siap, naruto?'' tanya rayleigh pada naruto

Naruto tidak menjawab, tapi langsung melesat menuju kearah rayleigh. Dan mengumpulkan tenganya dikaki kananya sebelum menendang bagian kepala rayleigh

.

Duak!

Tapi, tendangan tersebut dengan mudahnya dihalau oleh tangan kiri rayleigh

Dak!

Rayleigh balik menendang dada naruto sebelum dia menghilang didalam hutan

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, berkonsentrasi dan menggunakan salah satu kemampuan hakinya, kenbunshoku no haki (color of observation). Jika seseorang menggunakan haki ini maka orang tersebut akan memiliki indra keenam untuk melacak, mendengar dan membaca gerakan lawan.

''ketemu!'' teriak naruto sembari merapal beberapa handseal

''fuuton : daitoppa!''

Muncul sebuah tornado angin raksasa menyapu tempat persembunyian rayleigh.

dan ketika tornado tadi mereda terlihatlah rayleigh yang berdiri tanpa luka gores

deg!

Mata rayleigh langsung memutar melihat naruto tengah berlari padanya sembari membentuk sebuah bola chakra.

''rasengan!''

Duar!

Serangan naruto terhenti, bagaikan sebuah tameng raksasa melindungi rayleigh.

Itu juga salah satu dari kekuatan haki, bososhoku no haki. Haki ini membuat sang pengguna seperti memakai baju zirah tak terlihat. Haki ini memiliki dua fungsi yaitu, bertahan dan menyerang

'' _nice try!_ ''

Tapi, naruto belum menyerah dia menciptakan sebuah bunshin dan mulai merapal handseal.

''katon : gouryuuka no jutsu''

''fuuton : daitoppa!''

Blar!

Ledakan besar terjadi didaerah hutan tersebut.

Naruto menyeringai berpikir bahwa dia menang sebelum dia merasakan sebuah besi tajam yang dingin menyentuh lehernya.

''kau menyerah, naruto?''

Merasa tak punya pilihan narutopun menghela nafas.''baiklah, aku menyerah''

Skip

Rayleigh home

''naruto, kemarilah''

''ada apa sensei'' tanya naruto

''aku ingin memberimu sesuatu''kata rayleigh sembari memperlihatkan buah yang sangat mirip apel namun berwarna biru dan memiliki hawa dingin

''apa ini sensei'' tanya naruto kebingungan

''ini adalah akuma no mi''jawab rayleigh

''apa itu akuma no mi?"

Skip penjelasanya

''oh..., jadi ini buah tipe apa?'' kata naruto yang penasaran

''ini ada buah tipe logia hie hie no mi(ice ice fruit), jika seseorang memakan ini maka kau bisa mengendalikan es dengan sesukamu.'' Kata rayleigh menjelaskan

Mendengar itupun naruto langsung kembali mengingat haku.

''jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan pada buah ini?''.''makanlah ini naruto'' kata rayleigh

''EHH!, kau sudah susah-susah mencarinya tapi kenapa kau memberikan ini padaku?'' naruto terkejut.

''karena kau satu satunya orang yang bisa kupercaya naruto, jadi jangan ragu-ragu makanlah ini'' kata rayleigh menyerahkan hie hie no mi pada naruto

Dengan ragu ragu naruto memandang buah itu sebelum menggigitnya

Rasa pahit yang sangat pahit langsung terasa saat naruto menggigit buah itu

''huekk-!?'' dan dengan cepat naruto hendak memuntahkanya, tetapi dengan cepat pula rayleigh memasukan sisa buah hie hie dan memaksa naruto untuk menelanya.

Setelah hie hie no mi itu tertelan semua rayleigh melepaskan tanganya dan narutopun langsung terkapar dengan mulut terbuka.

Naruto room

''ungh...''

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya selama beberapa kali untuk menjernihkan pengelihatanya yang masih buram.

''kau sudah sadar naruto?'' tanya rayleigh yang sedari tadi tengah duduk disamping ranjangnya.

rayleighpun Menyerahkan segelas air yang dibawanya untuk naruto, dan narutopun langsung meminumnya.

Setelah selesai minum naruto kembali terdiam dan mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya

3...

2...

1...

*heshin*

*uchuu kita!*(njir, jadi kamen rider)

Back to story

''ah!?.., SIALAN KAU SENSEI!'' setelah mengeluarkan kata kata yang menurut author sangat benar(bayangkan lu disuruh nelen buah seumpamanya buah mahoni sambil mulut lu disekap)

''hahahaha, maaf tapi kau tak boleh memuntahkanya kau harus menelan semua buahnya'' kata rayleigh mencoba meminta maaf

''huh, baiklah...?'' naruto langsung terdiam melihat sebuah kepulan uap dingin yang keluar dari mulutnya.

''eh..., eh..?, EHH!?''.''rupanya hie hie no mi sudah mulai bereaksi'' kata rayleigh sembari mengusap janggutnya

''baiklah, aku akan memberimu penyiksaa-ehem, maksudku pelatihan tambahan karena mulai hari ini kau adalah pengguna akuma no mi''.

Hari berganti hari, bulan berganti bulan dan tahun berganti tahun. sudah hampir dua tahun dua bulan naruto belajar dibawah bimbingan silver rayleigh

Naruto diajarkan cara menggunakan kekuatan akuma no minya hingga sempurna

Hingga pada suatu hari...

Rayleigh meninggal karena tuntutan usia dan penyakit yang dia miliki.

Narutopun sangat terpukul melihat gurunya meninggal didepanya

Naruto dengan berat hati mengangkat tubuh rayleigh dan menguburkanya dibelakang rumahnya

''sensei, meskipun itu Cuma sebentar..., tapi itu menyenangkan kau tahu.. kau melatihku dengan sepenuh hati, merawatku ketika aku sakit dan sekarang... aku bahkan tak bisa menyelamatkanmu..., aku bahkan tak bisa membayar semua usahamu yang kau tunjukkan untukku''

Tes...

Tes...

Air mata naruto berjatuhan kearah makam rayleigh

 **''** **naruto..., jiji tak akan bahagia kalau kau menangis didepan makamnya seperti seorang gadis kecil yang kehilangan permenya''** kurama berusaha membantu menenangkan naruto yang keadaanya tertekan

''aku tahu, tapi ini menyakitkan kurama..., melihat orang yang kau sayangi meninggal didepanmu..., ini menyakitkan..'' naruto mengatakan sembari terisak

 **''** **naruto jiji meninggal dengan menaruh kepercayaan padamu.., jangan biarkan kepercayaan jiji menghilang hanya gara gara kau menangis didepanya''**

''k-kau benar...'' naruto mengusap air matanya dengan kasar

''sensei telah mengajariku seluruh hal yang diketahuinya. Aku tak ingin sensei kecewa..., TENANG SAJA SENSEI!, TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN HAL YANG KAU AJARKAN PADAKU SIA-SIA!'' teriak naruto menggelegar kelangit

Sementara dalam mindscape naruto.

Kurama yang mendengar teriakan naruto hanya menyeringai buas

 **'** **itulah, naruto yang kukenal'**

Skip

Saat ini naruto tengah berjalan diantara hutan-hutan yang lebat. naruto telah memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalananya, dia membakar rumah rayleigh beserta seluruh isinya agar shinobi dari desa lain tidak datang untuk mengambil barang dan menghapus jejak dari senseinya.

 **'** **jadi naruto..., kemana kita akan menuju'** tanya kurama

'kemungkinan terbesar adalah uzushiogakure tempat para uzumaki' jawab naruto

Setelah berbincang bincang dengan kurama naruto kembali memfokuskan pandanganya dan melihat seorang gadis kecil tengah memegang sebuah tubuh seorang wanita, disamping mereka terdapat tumpukan mayat bandit berceceran ditanah

Dengan cepat naruto langsung menghampiri kedua orang tersebut

''apa kau tidak apa apa?, akan kusembuhkan'' kata naruto setelah melihat luka diperut wanita itu.

''t-ti..dak.., selama..tkanla..h putriku..dulu..., t..olong...jaga di..a, namanya...adalah...k..obato'' kata wanita yang sekarat tersebut

''kaa-san!, jangan tinggalkan aku!'' teriak gadis berambut blonde diikat twintails dan yang aneh dari gadis itu adalah warna matanya, mata kananya berwarna biru sedangkan mata kirinya berwarna merah.

Mengenakan gaun gothic berwarna hitam dengan pinggiran putih.

''k..obato-ch..an, ja..ngan..repotkan...*uhuk*..k..akak..barumu..i..ni..ya?'' katanya sebelum matanya tertutup tanda kalau dirinya telah pulang menuju surga.

''kaa-san!'' kata gadis yang bernama kobato menangis keras

Sementara naruto yang melihatnya hanya bisa bersedih, ikut berduka.

Narutopun mengubur mayat wanita itu dan kembali menuju kobato yang masih menangis

Diapun melakukan hal yang harus dilakukanya

''kobato-chan, kalau kau terus menangis nanti kaa-sanmu akan sedih..., dia tak akan bisa tidur dengan tenang kalau melihat putri kesayanganya menangis.., jadi diam ya...''kata naruto menenangkan kobato.

 **''** **sejak kapan kau bisa begitu lembut pada anak anak gaki?''.** '' _urusai!, diam kau bola bulu_ '' kata naruto pada kurama

''hiks..., hiks..., a-an-chan?'' tanya kobato pada naruto

'AN-CHAN!?' pikir naruto syok pada nama panggilanya sebelum kembali beralihpada kobato.

''ada apa, kobato-chan?''jawab naruto

''apa kau tak akan meninggalkanku?''katanya dengan berlinang air mata

'shit!' rutuk naruto dalam hati tak mampu menahan keKAWAII-an milik kobato

''t-tentu saja kobato-chan, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu'' kata naruto sembari mengacak-acak rambut kobato

''arigato!, an-chan!'' teriak kobato sembari memeluk naruto.

.

.

.

TBC

No comment

Raditya out.


	2. Pengumuman

Pengumuman!

A/N : Sebelumnya Ane mau minta maaf*bungkuk* karena tidak muncul dan meng-Update sekitar satu tahunan karena sibuk Les dan Belajar.

Hari ini ane bakal me-Rewrite semua cerita ane kecuali Brave new World karena akan sangat sulit menulis plotnya.

Daftar Cerita yang akan ditulis ulang:

KissXSis : Forbidden Love

Blue Fox

Re; Birth! : Second Chance

.

.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan tunggu cerita yang akan ditulis ulang

Ane Raditya2403 Pamit undur diri


End file.
